


Lion Taming

by onehitwonder



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Drake Bell - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Jake Short - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Logan Miller, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehitwonder/pseuds/onehitwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the most ferocious of lions need to be put in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first attempt at writing smut and will involve an unconventional pairing. Take this story to be an AU. The personalities that exist in this other world do not represent the individuals that they copy in ours.
> 
> Age: Leo is now 18 in this world.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit of a drabble and puts into perspective the tone and pace of the story.
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

_**Prologue: Leo** _

Leo liked them young and lanky. He wasn’t into the muscly types (he liked to think that he had enough muscle for the both of them) and preferred them lean and easier to man-handle.

He loved to see them squirm, see them writhe under him, desperately holding back their moans as he sucked and licked around their chests. He loved to play with their nipples, twisting and nibbling on the little, hard nubs, coaxing them to hardness only to bite down on them, releasing sharp groans from the person beneath him.

He loved the feeling of their hands in his hair as he sucked them. He would lick upwards from the base and lick around the head, paying particular attention to the precum forming at the slit, flicking his tongue greedily across the tip. He would then slowly take their cock into his mouth and scrape his teeth lightly against the head, loving the surprised gasps of pain and pleasure that he could produce from them.

He loved to bring them to the edge, teasing them merciless until they begged him to let them cum. He would let them (he wasn’t greedy), only to quickly get them hard again and ready for his own pleasure.

He loved to see them on their hands and knees, ass protruding, hole wet with excitement. He would then devour their hole with abandon, swiping his tongue unmercifully against the pink pucker, coaxing it to open against his insistent tongue. He would flick his tongue in and out, getting them wet and ready for his playful fingers.

He loved to scissor his fingers into their hole, working his way into the tightness, searching for that spot in them that would make them see stars. Once he finds it, he presses against it repeatedly, loving the sounds that he could coerce out of them. Satisfied with his work, he begins one last sweep with his tongue before lubing himself up and ramming his cock quickly into their hole.

He loved the tight feeling of their holes and how they would seem to suck him in deeper as he fucked them. He would start with long strokes, pushing his thick cock in slowly and then pulling it out until only his cock head remained before ramming it back in with much more force than the previous thrust, causing their hard dicks to slap against their thighs and dribble copiously with fresh cum.

When he felt like it, he would change positions, flipping them on their backs and fucking them with their legs on his shoulders. He also liked them against the wall, bent against a table, or on top of him, bouncing on his dick with their legs wrapped around his waist.

He loved the uninhibited, uncontrollable groans they would make as the tip of his cock would graze unabashedly against their prostate. The unintelligible murmurs that follow fuel him to be even more relentless with his thrusts, angling his cock to make repeated attacks against their sensitive prostates.

He loved to make them come without touching them. He would prevent them from touching themselves as they fucked, forcing them to focus only on the pleasure they were getting from his cock. He feeds off their pleas for release – the increasing tempo and intensity of their moans as they approach completion – and gets harder than ever. And when he feels the early trembles from their pucker, he finally lets loose, releasing his youthful cum into their well-fucked hole.

He loved the way his cock would deflate in their hole, leaving behind his warm seed that would slowly dribble out of their freshly fucked ass - a visible symbol that they've been thoroughly fucked by no other than Leo Howard himself.

[End prologue]


	2. The Party Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds himself at his ex-boyfriend's place for a booty call. He does what he does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It took me awhile to finally sit down and write this. The story is still very much smut-driven but I hope to add more plot into it over the next chapters.
> 
> New characters:  
> \- Jake Short  
> \- Logan Miller  
> \- Drake Bell
> 
> Please give feedback. It would be greatly be appreciated.

_** Chapter 2: The Party Begins ** _

It was late afternoon and filming had just finished for the day.

Leo dragged himself back to his trailer and plopped down the couch.

He was feeling horny. He was just about to take his cock out to jerk off when his phone buzzed. 

> Jake S: Last night was amazing. We should definitely do that again. :p

Leo smiled. He and Jake Short had fooled around last night and he was sure that Jake would remember him for the next few days. His cock started harden at the thought of pounding Jake's oh-so-tight ass once again. Jake was definitely one of his better lays as of late.

He started to grope his length through his shorts, liking the cool but rough texture against his dick. While it felt good, jerking off was just not enough for him anymore, he was addicted to ass and he wanted some tonight.

Jake was a great lay but he'd probably still be sore. Billy was a hot fuck but didn't really like to bottom (in fact, he had repeatedly expressed interest in topping him - not going to happen, buddy). Bradley was a consummate slut,  but he was probably preoccupied serving Jason Dolley. Musso or the Sprouse twins could have been good options but he hadn't heard from them for quite some time. Adam Irigoyen? Dylan Snyder?

He continued to play with his cock as he mentally went down his list. Fuck. He needed ass and he needed some tonight. But from who?

His phone buzzed.

Logan Miller.

He and Logan dated for awhile back when Logan still had his show on Disney XD. Logan was actually the one to introduce to joys of sex. Logan might not have been his first boy friend but he was the first guy Leo fooled around with. Logan taught him how to suck cock, to rim ass, and eventually, how to fuck someone.

Logan was an experienced versatile top. Logan had actually tried to fuck him but Leo resisted, afraid of Logan's thick, imposing cock. Tired of not being able to have sex, Logan let Leo fuck him and the rest was history. There was something about being fucked by someone younger and smaller, about being dominated, that turned Logan on. It became a kink for them - Logan stopped trying to top Leo and Leo slowly evolved into the aggressive top he was today. Nevertheless, they just grew apart after Logan left the network and eventually, broke up.

After the break-up, the two of them stayed in touch and became fuck buddies. Whenever Logan or Leo had an itch to scratch, they would hit each other up. Last time he had heard from Logan, Logan was dating Drake Bell. They met while doing voice acting for the Spiderman series and have been at it ever since. That was months ago. It's been quite a while.

"Party at my place tonight. Come early for a quickie. 6pm - Logan"

Leo smiled. Question answered.

\- - - - - - - - -

Leo didn't feel like doing much foreplay that night. He was horny and wanted a quick rut.

After Logan opened the door, Leo quickly latched onto him and slammed the door shut. He half-dragged the surprised Logan into the bedroom and slammed him against the wall, kissing and biting down Logan's exposed neck. After some aggressive tongue play and fingernails running sharply against backs, Leo pushed Logan onto the bed, unbuckled his belt, and pulled Logan's pants down. Leo quickly flipped him over, sucked on two of his own fingers, and scissored them into Logan's tight hole, making Logan groan in both pleasure and pain.

"Fuck. Not so rough. Haven't been fucked for awhile." Logan gripped his sheets tightly as his ass was probed by Leo's clumsy fingers.

"Drake Bell's a bottom? Damn. He'd be a hot lay."

"Bell's a power bottom, man. He rides me every chance he ge-" Logan freezes and shudders in pleasure. Leo found his prostate.

Leo mercilessly presses against it repeatedly, "Haven't been stimulated back here for quite a while then? Your hole's really squeezing me here."

Logan lets out a wanton moan in response and pushes his ass backwards to get Leo's fingers deeper into him. "Fuck, yes! Keep it up."

"Missed my big cock up your greedy ass, haven't you, Miller?" Leo unzips his cock out of pants and jerks it to full hardness. He runs the tip of his dick across Logan's pucker, sliding it up and down the quivering hole.

"Open up, slut. You're about to be reamed." Leo positions himself against Logan's hole and forces his way in.

"Stop. Fuck. Slow down. It hurts. Ugh," whimpered Logan as Leo jabs his cock into him again with little to no preparation.

Leo grabs both of Logan's legs and throws them over his shoulder, giving him full access to Logan's hole. Leo began to fuck him with a mix of long and fast thrusts, reducing Logan into a incoherent mass. Leo then began to play with his nipples, taking the tips into his thumbs and twisting them harshly, pulling them away from Logan's body. Leo then harshly grabbed Logan's softening length and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" cursed Logan, his softened dick hardening up again to full mast. His ass was on fire and he was probably bleeding but it felt oh so good. Logan continued to moan, pained and pleasured groans coming from of his hoarse mouth.

Leo pulled Logan up against him, chest against chest, and fucked him standing up. Leo lifted Logan up and down his dick before throwing him back onto the bed and forcing Logan onto his knees.

"Ow. Fuck. Leo. You don't have to be so rough," panted Logan, reeling from the rough fucking he had been receiving.

Leo grips Logan's hard cock and jerks him off roughly, "This tells me otherwise, slut."

Leo then plunges himself in again roughly and pulls back, leaving only the flared tip of his cock in before plunging forward in one hard thrust. He squeezes Logan's hard member tightly as if choking it. Logan couldn't find himself to speak.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," shouted an incoherent Logan, his body tense and writhing in pleasure. Leo continued his relentless piledriving until he finally cums into Logan, several volleys of cum spurting out inside his ass. Logan came shortly after, pushed to the edge by Leo's rough hands against his cock and the warm, pulsing feeling of having someone cum into your ass.

They both laid down on the bed panting.

"Fuck, Leo. As hot as that was, that was not ok, man," groaned a tired Logan, "You need to gentler with your partners. I'm not going to be able to sit down for a while because of that. Fuck."

"You liked it anyway," jeered Leo, kissing Logan on the forehead.

"That's not the point," argued Logan, "You're going to understand someday."

Leo laughed, ignoring Logan's point completely. "Game for one more round?"

Logan sighed, "I'm riding you this time."

\- - - - - - - - -

Hours later, the party was now in full swing.

Leo found himself in a corner of the house, nursing a lone bottle of beer. He didn't really know anyone there as most of the partygoers seemed to have been young stars from non-Disney networks.

He peered through the crowd and saw Drake and Logan making out by the stairs. He felt a bit jealous but steeled himself, he and Logan were fuck buddies, nothing more. Thinking that he had nothing more to do there, Leo started up to leave when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey! You're Leo Howard, aren't you?"

(To be continued)


End file.
